Haruka the Element of Fire
by KiyanaTheCrow
Summary: ON HIATUS! I can't think of a thing for this so just roll with whatever happens. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, and an OC (coughcoughNarumicoughcough) will be bashed. Konoha bashed much much later.
1. Chapter 1

'DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT I DONT WANNA BE LATE!' Was the solitary thought that flew through Haruka's mind as she darted through the village, the wind between her feathers and blue hair. Haruka here is a Fire Elemental.

Not many people know of her existence. The Hokage and five of his most trusted Ninja know of her, and only them. She was currently trying to get to the Academy to teach a class with one of those Ninja. She was going to be introduced as Mina the Wind Elemental, and it would fit seeing as her solid form is a raven.

In order to fit the act, she stitched together a Sky Blue dress, and wrapped her red pendant around her leg. Her necklace didn't look all too great first glace. It was a Pentagon shaped pendant that pulsated with light, attached to a leather strip. But it held a secret, a secret that she must hide, lest she be destroyed by her own fire.

The academy came into veiw, and she saw Iruka open a window. 'I'M HERE! Now I fly through the window!' Haruka sped up, darting into the window and landing, eyes closed. When she opened them, She noticed a Kunai flying strait towards her face. She brought her left leg up and caught it. She looked at the class and saw who threw it. A pink haired girl who looked too thin to be healthy.

"Iruka-San." Haruka said, her soft voice surprising everyone.

"Yes Mina-San?" He replied.

"Give that Pink Haired girl some form of punishment for attacking a teacher." She growled, her voice going from soft to Blood-Thirsty. The pink haired girl's eyes widened.

"Sakura Haruno, you have been given a detention." Iruka announced.

"Now, back to what I was saying, today we will begin the section dedicated to Elementals in your books." Everyone got out a book and began flipping through to find the page the section began on.

A small spasm of movement caught her eye. She looked up to see a depressed looking blond wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit. He wasn't flipping through the pages like the others, he instead opted to hold his left arm like it was in pain. Haruka took flight and landed next to the boy without disturbing the class. She grabbed his arm with her wing, surprising him.

"Pull up your sleeve please." She whispered kindly. The boy obliged, and she quietly gasped in horror at what she saw. The arm had a HUGE gash in it, as if it had been created by a blade of some kind. She noticed it was healing over very quickly, but there would still be scaring left behind.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a white paste and smeared a bit on his skin. A look of bliss overtook his features.

"Apply this every four to six hours to alleviate pain. Continue to do this for a week and the pain will be completely gone." She whispered to him, handing him a vile for the paste. He nodded thankfully and began flipping pages.

She looked down to notice Iruka staring strait at her. She flew down to him and explained what she did and he nodded thankfully. They both looked up to see that the class had finished flipping the pages.

"Turn to the next page and we will start of Wind Elementals." He said. He held up a book to Haruka, allowing her to grab it with one of her wings.

"Wind Elementals are beings of the air, they create the wind, heat, chill, and fog of our air." Haruka spoke. She looked at the class.

"I am Mina, and I'm a Wind Elemental, I control the gusts of Wind through the Hidden Leaf, and I'm also one of the last Elementals in existence. I shall never teach those who have a chakra type other than Wind, and I'm one of the last Wind Elementals."

"How come you made it sound like you're going extinct?" A kid blurted. Haruka's expression turned sad.

"Because we are child. You humans hunted us down and killed us for our feathers, our hair, or for just plain sport. Other than me, there are only five of us left. The Fire Elementals are doing worse than us. There is only One of them left." She said. The kids looked sad, well, all but five. One of those five was a blond haired girl who looked exactly like the blond she helped, just more feminine with long hair.

"Serves you demons right. You shouldn't even be living right now." She said in an egotistical manner. Haruka glared at the girl, causing her to flinch.

"Who told you the Elementals are demons!? Us Elementals were the first humans in all technicality! We lived here LOOOOOONG before any humans did. Demons live on a different plain than this. This is an example of humans mistaking a holy being for a common demon!" She snapped at the girl, making her cry. Haruka hissed and threw down the book.

"Iruka your teaching these brats on your own. Most of them have no respect for their elders." She growled, and she darted out the window.

* * *

 **(In the class room...)**

Iruka sighed at the kids.

"I can't believe you guys would act so rudely. She came in on her own time to teach you guys. She managed to spare time for you guys and you screwed it up. As punishment we shall not be continuing the Elemental Section." He said. The whole class groaned.

"Thanks a lot Narumi!" Someone yelled in scorn. Narumi looked ashamed of herself. The bell rang.

"Ok, I'll see all of you tomorrow. Sakura, Naruto. Stay behind the others." He said. Everyone but the blond and Sakura left. Iruka took Sakura to one of the detention classrooms and sat her there. He went back to talk to Naruto when he heard him talking to someone. He opened the door to see Haruka in her red dress, her necklace back around her neck, talking away with Naruto.

"So you weren't a Wind Elemental this whole time? Cool!" He praised. Haruka's chest inflated at the compliment.

"Thanks, yes. I'm not a Wind Elemental at all. That Fire Elemental I was talking about," Haruka shot a small white flame at Naruto, hitting his face with the cold lick of flame.

"That's me." She said. Naruto looked at her in awe as Iruka entered the room.

"Haruka-San, glad you came back." He said. Haruka smiled at him.

"I actually decided to come back to say I'm coming in tomorrow. As me. I want Mizuki-Baka to try to force me to teach that Saskue boy I've heard of. As if I'd teach that brat from what I've heard." Haruka huffed.

"Anyway, I'd rather this little ball of energy over anyone. So, I must ask your permission to teach Blondie here, Iruka-San." Haruka said. Iruka blinked as Naruto's head snapped up to look at her.

"You want to teach Naruto? Seriously? Your not kidding with me? Go ahead, by all means!" Iruka said, happy that someone has recognized the Blond Trouble Maker.

"Naruto huh? Well met young Naruto. I'm Haruka, the Elemental of Flames, and I shall teach you to harness flames to help you." She said. Naruto hopped in joy.

"Thank you so much Haruka-Sensei!" He said ecstatically. Haruka giggled. 'That's just adorable!' She thought to herself.

"Hay, how's about we get you some supplies at me friends shop at a treat, then I'll make some Dango and Ramen!" She said, exited. Naruto hopped up and stood to attention next to the door. She lifted Naruto onto her back and they flew out the window. Iruka shook his head at her antics.

"They are going to be quite the duo." He said, and he went to grading papers.

* * *

 **(With Haruka and Naruto...)**

"Ok Naruto-Nii, what's your favorite things. Such as color and weapon, and let's get you out of that horrid jumpsuit." She said. She felt Naruto flinch.

"What's wrong with it? The color?" He asked. Haruka shook her head.

"Here, I'm going to burn that thing when we get you new clothes. They can be orange, black, and blue, but the color has to be a bit darker, okay?" She said. Naruto nodded and moved his head closer to hers so he could speak.

"I never liked it anyway." He admitted. Haruka blinked in surprise.

"Then why wear it all the time?" She asked. Naruto hesitated.

"My parents only see me as a waist of space. They only pay attention to Narumi, I get nothing while she gets everything. This jumpsuit was the only thing I ever got from my parents. I never even got an allowance." He said softly. Haruka began to heat up a bit in her anger.

"Who are your parents?" She asked as the shop came into sight. Naruto whispered near her ear, causing her eyes to widen as she lost balance and dropped twenty feet out if the air. She wasn't mistaken in what she heard, she was sure of it.

'The fourth and his wife are so dead.' She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka and Naruto landed in front of a shop on the outskirts of Konoha, about 10 minutes after Naruto revealed who his parents were. The trip there had been pretty silent. Naruto grabbed Haruka's leg in order to keep up with her as they entered the shop.

"HAKUMA! YOU HAVE SOME CUSTOMERS YA BIG FISH!" Haruka called loudly. There was a crash as someone with blue colored skin and some obvious scales fell out of the back room. She looked at Haruka and smiled.

"What's a fire elemental like you doing in my domain Haru-Chan?" She asked, her voice sounding like it was underwater. Haruka stared at the water elemental.

"One, don't call me that. And two," she lifted her leg to show her the blond attached to it. Hakuma giggled.

"Naruto, go and find things you like ok? And don't choose anything bright and flashy." She said. Naruto nodded excitedly and ran around the store. Hakuma giggled at the boy.

"What a cutie." She said. Haruka nodded in agreement. She turned to look at Hakuma.

"Hay hun, you mind cashing in one of those favors you owe me?" She asked. The water elemental nodded.

"Make sure that the Hokage and his Family can't shop here." Haruka said seriously. Hakuma stared at Haruka.

"Seriously? I'll be losing a big pay day by keeping them outta here. What did they do to deserve your scorn?" She asked. Haruka pointed at the boy, who already had a small stack of items in his arms.

"They neglected that boy in favor of his sister." She hissed. Hakuma widened her eyes and looked at the boy.

"You sure Haruka? That's a serious allegation." Hakuma muttered,keeping their conversation on the down-low. Haruka nodded, completely sure. There was a loud crash as they turned and noticed Naruto was covered in black shirts. He looked really confused. Haruka and Hakuma giggled.

"Naruto, be careful!" Haruka called. Naruto huffed adorably, causing the elementals to squeal quietly. Haruka walked over to Naruto to see that he had a small pile of things.

"What were reaching for hun?" Hakuma called to him. He pointed at something on a high up shelf, causing Hakuma to walk over to him and get it down, her lizard tail swaying the whole time. She looked at the shirt he had wanted, then back at him, squealing.

"Oh my gosh Haruka you really picked out a cute one!" She squealed, fangirling over how cute she thought he would look in the shirt. Haruka shook her head at her friend's antics. They never get old.

She walked over to the weapon rack, looking for one that you could channel elemental chakra into. She placed one of her talons onto one of the swords, and noticed a small pull on her fire chakra.

She grabbed it off of the rack and flew over to Naruto, landing on one leg. She flinched at the scene she landed in. Hakuma was hugging Naruto tightly while squealing "Kiwaii!" Haruka cleared her throat to get her attention. Hakuma jumped and cleared her throat, detaching from Naruto.

"Is that all you are buying?" Haruka said, eyeballing small the pile of items on the floor. Naruto quickly nodded.

"Good. Hakuma,back to the register dear." Haruka ordered. Hakuma quickly nodded and darted to the counter. Haruka payed for the items, and for the rest of the night they had a ramen and Dango party until they had to part ways.


	3. Hiatus!

Hello Everyone, it's me, your friendly Pokemon Trainer/Crow, Lavender. I'm here to apologize to you all and say that I'm... well, I'm going on an extended Hiatus. I am so DEEPLY sorry to have gotten people's hopes up with the fact that this might have been a New Chapter to all of my stories. I have my reasons for this:

 **1) I am very stressed, and that isn't helping my story writing.**

 **2) I have an extreme case of Writer's Block.**

 **3) I haven't found any... inspiration, to keep going with these stories. For now.**

I hope you all understand when I say that I really do need to get my act together, and I'm extending my break to do so. If I manage to squeeze a chapter out here and there, it doesn't mean that I'm out of Hiatus, it only means that those chapters managed to get thrown together and they made SENSE.

Does this mean that I'm abandoning these stories? Oh frig no. I'm too attached to these stories, and I'm gonna see them through to the end! I'm will not:

 **1) Abandon**

 **2) Discontinue**

 **3) Put these stories up for adoption**

When I do come out of Hiatus, these Author's Notes will be deleted and the story will continue like nothing ever happened.

So, my lovely people, Until Next Time, Stay Tuned, Keep your Pokemon Happy, and Ja Ne!~


End file.
